


Город, в котором я тебя люблю

by apharti, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: деанон [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, optional coda, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apharti/pseuds/apharti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Когда Баки проснулся, у него на переносице лежал чей-то палец.





	Город, в котором я тебя люблю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The City in Which I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368230) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> Сиквел к фику ["Показания"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681705/chapters/36434310). Название взято из одноименного стихотворения Ли-Янг Ли, эпиграфом к которому служит строка из Песни Песней:  
> "Встану же я, пойду по городу, по улицам и площадям, и буду искать того, которого любит душа моя."

Когда Баки проснулся, у него на переносице лежал чей-то палец. Большой палец Стива, он бы сказал; тот как раз двинулся дальше, к скуле, попутно проходясь по самым кончикам ресниц. Баки повернулся ему навстречу и в награду получил всю Стивову ладонь, достаточно большую, чтобы накрыть пол-лица, сухую и теплую, пахнущую свежестью мыла и лишь немного лошадьми. Возможно, Баки удалось это унюхать только потому, что сам он для разнообразия был покрыт ланолином; здесь все рано или поздно начинали пахнуть лошадьми. Запах въедался в кожу.

– Ммм, – сказал Баки, когда Стив поцеловал его в лоб, – бальзам для губ, милый. Он существует.

– Я все забываю, – ответил Стив. Будто Баки не знает. – Ты нарочно уснул за работой?

– Я работаю. Печкой.

Свитер Баки услужливо издал мягкое «Мааааа». Сам он открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы застать на лице Стива беспомощно-милое выражение, которое, как тот клялся, никогда не возникало у него при виде человеческих младенцев. Стив оттянул ворот свитера Баки, достаточно, чтобы оттуда высунул нос ягненок; его голова покачивалась на тонкой шее. Ягненок уснул, облизывая пальцы Стива. Баки уложил его обратно к сестре и закрыл глаза, когда рука Стива вернулась и принялась перебирать его распущенные волосы. Да. Развязать пучок перед сном было чертовски правильным решением. Пальцы Стива мягко массировали виски и лоб, еще мягче – макушку, которой Баки накануне ударился о шест в центре гэра, она еще немного болела. Кожу головы покалывало, не только от прикосновений, но и от нежности; их лица были так близко, обращенные друг к другу в послеполуденной тишине, в часы отдыха; животные дремали в лучах заходящего солнца, а ночные насекомые еще не проснулись. Два едва ощутимых сердцебиения где-то у живота и сильный медленный пульс Стива, который он чувствовал кожей головы. Если бы Баки мог сохранять мгновения, словно цветы между страниц книг, он выбирал бы такие, как это. 

– Эта была та рука, которую обслюнявил ягненок, верно? – пробормотал Баки через минуту.

– Ага, – ответил Стив.

* * *

Конечно, ничто не длится вечно. Снаружи гэра для скота раздался шум, потом Октябрь закричала:  
– Gurigen[1]! Быстрее! Здесь нужны сильные руки!  
А Стив сказал:  
– О Боже, плацента.

И Баки, вопреки стараниям, рассмеялся так громко, что разбудил ягнят. Теперь они дрожали куда меньше, чем час назад, поэтому Баки вынес их наружу и методом исключения нашел их мать. Он ощущал тепло и странную силу, пока смотрел, как они на нетвердых ногах идут к ней. Прежде чем пойти и проверить, как справляется Стив, Баки достал из кармана два куска голубой ткани и повязал их ягнятам на шеи, чтобы не забыть проведать их, когда отправится за животными на закате. А еще голубой здесь считался счастливым цветом.

Он нашел Стива торжествующим, с измазанными по локоть руками; Октябрь смотрела на него с мягким неодобрением вместо обычного недоуменного раздражения, а на земле между ними лежал самый большой новорожденный жеребенок, которого Баки когда-либо видел. Кобыла оказалась стойкой, и уже поднималась на ноги.  
– Эй, – сказал Стив, улыбаясь, словно ему удалось провернуть магический фокус, и в каком-то смысле так и было, – только взгляни на него.  
– Твой потерянный брат, – ответил Баки. – Смотри, у него такой же нос. – И увернулся, когда Стив притворился, что хочет вытереть руку о его колени. Вместо этого Баки схватил ее и помог Стиву встать. Октябрь жестами дала понять, что отпускает их. – Идем, доктор Дулиттл, приведем тебя в порядок.

– Если бы пару лет назад ты мне сказал, что я буду этим заниматься, – сказал Стив на пути к баку с водой, – я бы тебя треснул. Но роды проходят очень быстро.

– Посмотрим, не передумаешь ли ты, когда у тебя впервые на целый час онемеет рука, – сказал Баки. Стив просто фыркнул, наивный. – Кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя к этому способности, а? Особенно учитывая, как все начиналось. 

В начале Стив разрывался между страхом навредить животным и восхитительным отвращением настоящего городского мальчишки к каждой новой органической жидкости, с которой он сталкивался. Баки помнил, как сказал однажды: «Немного околоплодной жидкости еще никому не повредило», а Стив ответил: «Больше я тебя не целую».

С тех пор многое изменилось.

Стив попытался состроить гримасу, но у него подрагивали губы, и это все портило.

– Ну, у меня был стимул.

– Это какой?

– Мне нравится, как ты смотришь на меня, когда я занимаюсь чем-то, кроме сражений, – ответил Стив.

– Вот засранец, – сказал Баки. – Я тут пытаюсь поднять тебя на смех, а ты выдаешь что-то настолько искреннее? Иди к черту.

– Ну и ладно! Пойду посмотрю, не нужна ли Октябрь еще какая-нибудь помощь. Она ценит мою честность. Она так сказала.

Баки перехватил Стива прежде, чем тот смог притвориться, что уходит, и заставил повернуть как раз вовремя, чтобы они оба оказались перед с баком с водой.

– Тебя не беспокоит, что она зовет тебя зятем?

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – Меня беспокоит, что при этом она смеется.

Баки погрузил все их четыре руки в воду по локоть и намочил рубашку, но в этом не было ничего страшного: он не собирался долго в ней оставаться. Стив, напрасно думая, что следующий час его времени принадлежит Октябрь, попытался отделаться поверхностным мытьем. Баки засунул его руки обратно в воду.

– Старайся получше, – сказал Баки. – У меня на них планы.

– О? Я весь внимание.

– Ты весь грязный. К счастью для тебя, мне такие мужчины нравятся.

Стив ухмыльнулся: 

– Я думал, у тебя планы только на мои руки.

– Посмотрим, – ответил Баки зловеще.

Внутреннее убранство их гэра нельзя назвать обычным даже с натяжкой, но пока тот укрывает их от посторонних глаз, Баки, в общем-то, все равно. Октябрь с Алтан Арасен однажды заглянули внутрь и ужаснулись его декоративным решениям и неуважению к традициям, с тех пор они только стучали в дверь и кричали. Единственное, что в убранстве гэра традициям соответствовало, это практичность: они не могли оставить при себе того, что нельзя было погрузить на пару верблюдов.

Почти половину гэра занимает их огромная постель. Идея принадлежала Стиву; он сказал, что они с Баки будут проводить там не меньше времени, чем на ногах, и сейчас Баки был благодарен, что Стив настоял.  
На постели достаточно подушек, чтобы открыть галантерейную лавку, и в обычных условиях это было бы непрактично, но в одну из своих поездок в город Баки приобрел вакуумный упаковщик, который превращал подушки в множество разноцветных блинчиков. Октябрь немедленно объявила, что он предназначен для общего пользования. Баки посчитал, что вид пожилой монгольской женщины, с хихиканьем упаковывающей в вакуум все вокруг, стоил того, чтобы расстаться с собственностью.

Стив аккуратно складывал всю свою одежду по мере того, как снимал ее, придурок этакий.  
– Ее все равно придется стирать, – сказал Баки, толкнул Стива на постель и залез на него сам, попутно отобрав у него последнюю наполовину сложенную футболку и не глядя швырнув ее через плечо. Он надеялся, что та не приземлилась на плиту.

– Это не... мммф, – предпринял попытку Стив; Баки не мог сказать точно, было это выражением одобрения или комментарием насчет того, что колени Баки чуть не лишили его самого дорогого.

Они долго целовались, и Стив ласкал спину Баки, постепенно поднимаясь все выше, чтобы размять мышцы возле лопаток, особенно слева. Шури и ее люди творили чудеса, но Баки казалось, что левая всегда будет немного болеть, особенно в холодную погоду. Баки, в свою очередь, поглаживал большими пальцами кожу у Стива за ушами и вдоль челюсти – это каждый раз превращало Стива в желе. Они оба походили скорее на амеб, чем на людей к тому моменту, когда Баки отстранился и спросил:

– Как насчет обратной наездницы?

– Обратной чего? – спросил Стив. – Если это связано с сексом, то я за.

Баки прыснул; Стив сказал это так серьезно, источая искренность, будто Баки предложил ему принести торжественную клятву, а не хорошенько потрахаться. Баки надеялся застать его врасплох, но вышло куда лучше.

– Стив! – сказал Баки, продолжая смеяться. – Ты не можешь вот так просто соглашаться на невесть что! Боже! А если бы мне взбрело в голову что-то по-настоящему странное?

– Я согласен на что угодно, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я вступил в противоестественный акт с овцой.

– Ты и правда согласен, – поразился Баки. – Для парня, у которого еще год назад вообще не было сексуального опыта, ты слишком резвый, умник.

– Что я могу сказать, – ответил Стив, скользя ладонями вниз, к заднице Баки, и сжимая ее. – Ты меня вдохновляешь.

Баки не собирался признавать, что это было умно. Он неодобрительно посмотрел на Стива:

– В следующий раз я заставлю тебя погуглить. Зачем я столько возился с вай-фаем, если ты даже не собираешься им пользоваться?

– Но мы же кочевники, Бак. – Стив широко распахнул глаза, напрасно думая, что это придаст его лицу невинное выражение. На деле он выглядел как испуганный кот. – Мы живем за счет земли.

– У Октябрь два мобильных телефона, – ответил Баки, – так что давай без этого. – И стал устраивать Стива так, как считал нужным. Стив не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал, просто вяло поворачивался, как он вечно делал в тридцатых каждый раз, когда Баки пытался быть ответственным за двоих и заставлял его ложиться спать вовремя; у Баки осталось немало теплых воспоминаний о том, как он тащил Стива за руку по коридору, будто пещерный человек тушу убитого лося. Когда ему удалось усадить Стива, подложив ему под спину целую кучу подушек, Баки повернулся спиной и залез к нему на колени. Стив тут же перестал изображать тряпичную куклу и схватил Баки за талию.

– О Боже, – сказал Стив таким тоном, будто и в самом деле молился, – так я продержусь минут пять.

– Подумаешь. Еще пять минут – и ты снова будешь в форме.

– А ты чем займешься, просто будешь сидеть на моем члене?

– Конечно, – ответил Баки, – я почти закончил ту книгу, что прислал мне Сэм. – И Стив сильно ущипнул его за бедро. Это ощущение расплавилось у Баки в животе, и он сам удивился тому, как быстро оно его завело. Баки изогнулся, потом изогнулся еще сильнее, неловко, но ему было все равно. Он обвил рукой шею Стива и заставил его откинуть голову, когда поцеловал глубоко и жадно. «В саду, – подумал Баки внезапно, – я хотел сделать это в Ваканде, я хотел, чтобы он сделал это», и качнулся назад, проезжаясь задницей по влажному от смазки члену Стива и вздрагивая.

– Давай же, давай, давай, – сказал Баки, – давай, ну же.

Стив рассмеялся и ответил:

– Черт, ладно. – И взял в руки подушку с хитроумно спрятанной молнией, где они прятали презервативы и все остальное. Когда племянники Октябрь и прочие соседские дети оказывались рядом – а соседство, в их случае, может составлять до сотни квадратных миль, – они совали свой нос во все, что не было прибито гвоздями. Вечер, когда маленький Орбей играл в выпас коз, надев на голову один из самых соблазнительных бюстгальтеров Алтан Арасен, стал пугающим напоминанием о том, что все могло быть гораздо, гораздо более неловко.

Стив смазал практически всю ладонь и потянулся, чтобы взять в руку член Баки, хотя сам Баки хотел совсем другого; его яростное рычание было притворным только наполовину. Стив проигнорировал его, покрывая поцелуями и укусами кожу от шеи до плеча и уделяя особое внимание шрамам. Недавно он узнал, что странное псевдоонемение там превращалось в голове у Баки в пузырьки шампанского, когда один придурок принимался их зацеловывать, и теперь Стив уделял этому чересчур много времени. Обычно Баки не возражал, но сейчас у него был чертов план. Когда пальцы Стива наконец-то спустились туда, куда нужно, Баки расслабился и откинулся на гору мускулов позади, опустив голову Стиву на правое плечо. Это очень удачно открывало Стиву доступ к еще большему количеству шрамов, и теперь Баки совсем не жаловался.

Они потратили много времени, чтобы прийти к этому. В первые дни они постоянно доходили до самых границ того, что Баки мог вынести, и Стив все повторял: «Но ведь тебе не нравится, тебе должно быть приятно», а Баки снова и снова говорил: «Я скучаю по этому, мне нравилось раньше, иди к черту». Он ужасно себя чувствовал, потому что для Стива в таких моментах тоже явно не было ничего приятного, но будь он проклят, если позволит блядским рефлексам, вызванным травмой, диктовать, что он может и не может делать с собственной задницей. К счастью, его упрямство окупилось. В первый раз, когда Баки удалось засунуть в себя несколько пальцев и не начать блевать – а также не уйти в себя и не сделать ничего, что Стив считал явно Не Сексуальным – он кончил дважды и едва не потерял сознание. Он пришел в себя, когда Стив склонился над ним, беспокойно водя руками по всему его телу и благоговейно повторяя: «Вау, тебе это нравится, тебе и _правда_ нравится», и затем все пошло если не легко, то, по крайней мере, с б _ **о**_ льшим количеством оргазмов.

Но даже сейчас, как выяснил Баки, ему нужно было говорить вслух, практически подгонять Стива, если он и впрямь чувствовал, что больше не может, иначе тот бы провел целую вечность, лаская его медленно и нежно, будто Баки мог сломаться. Надо признать, они потратили на это несколько приятных вечеров. Но сегодня...  
– Давай, милый, – зарычал Баки, подаваясь назад. Стив дернулся, его член оказался зажат в горячем пространстве между его собственным животом и поясницей Баки. – _Да_ , вот так, давай. – Баки сдвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы суметь опереться одной пяткой о постель и качнуть бедрами. Сообщение дошло: к двум пальцам наконец-то добавился третий, и Баки почувствовал зубы Стива у себя на шее. Больше того – к его удивлению, вторая рука Стива поднялась, чтобы потянуть за сосок, сильно сжав его между большим и мозолистым средним пальцами.

– _Черт_ побери, – сказал Баки.

– Мне остановиться?

– Даже не думай.

Баки потянулся назад, чтобы удержать Стива на месте, и засмеялся, когда услышал, как тот деликатно, но раздраженно отплевывается.  
– Убери их, Рапунцель, – сказал Стив, и Баки перебросил влажные от пота волосы на другую сторону. Последние два года он из сезона в сезон собирался их обрезать, но не делал этого, ведь пришлось бы приложить усилия и купить ножницы вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться теми, что для стрижки овец, или чьим-то поясным ножом. Еще он знал, что на самом деле не хотел стричься. Ему и не нужно было – хотя бы потому, что большинство мужчин на равнинах все равно расхаживало с длинными волосами, но самому Баки нравилось, что с ними он чувствовал себя мягче. Нежнее. Чувствовал себя человеком, который за всю жизнь даже мухи не обидел. А если однажды ему удастся уговорить Стива схватить его за волосы, то это станет приятным бонусом. 

Когда Стив вынул пальцы и потянулся за презервативом, Баки наклонился вперед, встав на колени, а потом качнулся назад, нетерпеливо, пытаясь сесть на член Стива без помощи рук. Стив великодушно не стал над ним смеяться, только положил ладонь Баки на бедро и придержал себя, чтобы Баки мог... _о да_. То, что нужно. Баки повертелся, растягивая этот момент, играя с головкой, пока Стив сам не проявил нетерпение и не обхватил его за талию, опуская вниз. Стив сел прямее и теперь мог дотянуться до живота и груди Баки, царапал кожу, издавая короткие стоны. Сам Баки не издавал никаких звуков, он слишком наслаждался происходящим. Стив не был слишком большим, он был идеален, _идеален_ , он заполнял Баки именно так, как надо. Когда Баки опустился до упора, он расслабил согнутые ноги, перенес весь вес с лодыжек, черт, прямо вниз.

– Боже, как хорошо, – вздохнул Баки. Он поерзал на месте. Стив откинулся обратно на подушки, тяжело дыша. – Ты в порядке, тигр?

– Не... Просто не двигайся.

– Та еще просьба. Что тебя так завело сегодня?

– Ты, – ответил Стив. – Твое лицо, все как обычно.

Но Баки не был уверен, что все дело в лице. Пару секунд спустя он ощутил, как Стив раздвинул его ягодицы, чтобы взглянуть. Это мгновенно распалило его – то, как Стив смотрел на себя, растягивающего Баки, исчезающего внутри.

– Грязно, – сказал Баки вслух. – Тебе это нравится? Нравится смотреть?

– Заткнись, – ответил Стив. – Это все твои... все твои... – Он не закончил.

– Мои что? – Баки потянулся, не насаживаясь по-настоящему, просто изогнув спину и красуясь. Стив собственнически схватил его за бедра, за живот. – Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но у меня – _ах_ – у меня иногда появляются такие штуки, они называются _хорошими идеями_.

– Боже. _Заткнись_. Немедленно прекрати болтать.

Баки спрятал ухмылку, чтобы Стив ее не увидел.

– Тебе нравится, когда я болтаю. Я болтал двести страниц подряд, и тебе все равно понравилось.

– Неправда. – О, это так мило, когда Стив пытается лгать.

– Уверен, что понравилось. Сколько, _э_... Сколько раз в Ваканде ты читал, как я дрочил на тебя?

Стив втянул воздух, будто его ударили.  
– Я ни разу… Там нигде не было замков, и дальше по коридору жил телепат, я не мог, я…

– О, – сказал Баки как бы между прочим, – то есть если бы у тебя _была_ возможность… 

– _Это не помогает мне продержаться дольше_ , – прошипел Стив, и Баки засмеялся так сильно, что вынужден был остановиться, это было слишком, его мышцы сокращались и трепетали в неожиданных местах; смех перешел во что-то похожее на стон. Стив был _глубоко внутри_ , и его пальцы крепко держали бедра Баки. Уже близко.

– Тогда давай, – произнес Баки, сжимаясь, и Стив вцепился в него до синяков, толкаясь _еще немного_. 

– Иди сюда, – сказал Стив, сгибая колени, и потянул Баки за собой, пока они оба не приняли полулежачее положение. Баки завел руку назад и обнял Стива за шею, снова откидывая голову ему на плечо. Он уже делал так совсем недавно, но сейчас что-то в этой позе разожгло огонь внизу живота; может, то, каким уязвимым он был – колени разведены, горло открыто. Он не знал, хочется ему окунуться с головой в это ощущение или свернуться калачиком, даже когда Стив крепко обнял его обеими руками, проводя дорожку из поцелуев от шеи к челюсти, кусая, оставляя засос. Когда бедра Стива пришли в движение, все тело Баки задвигалось вместе с ними. Он мог вообще ничего не делать, только лежать и стонать. Стив влажно и часто дышал ему в ухо. 

– Да, милый, _Боже_ , – сказал Баки, когда Стив ускорился сам, без поощрения. В животе медленно закипал жар – по крайней мере, так казалось, пока Стив не прикоснулся к его члену, и это полностью ослепило его. Он так выгнул спину, что чуть не вырвался из рук Стива, когда кончил,судорожно цепляясь за его плечи, и звук, который вырвался у Баки изо рта, оказался удивленным и постыдно громким.  


Стив уткнулся лицом ему в шею, низко застонал и толкнулся раз, второй, потом третий, крепко удерживая бедра Баки и проникая в него так глубоко, словно собирался пустить корни.

После оргазма Баки начало постепенно клонить в сторону, и теперь он чувствовал, как гравитация одерживает верх. Стив так и не разжал рук, и они оба свалились с подушек на правый бок; сила удара выбила смешок из Баки и что-то похожее на писк из Стива, отчего Баки засмеялся только сильнее. Через минуту Стив тоже захихикал, но это не помешало ему просунуть колено Баки между ног и укусить его за плечо, все еще немного покачивая бедрами, пока его член обмякал.

– Не самая наша достойная попытка, – сказал Баки, когда пришел в себя. Стив зарылся лицом ему в волосы и вздохнул; Баки слышал в этом вздохе улыбку. – Давай, вытащи его из меня, ты, увалень.

Когда Стив послушался, Баки не стал отстраняться, только отполз достаточно, чтобы перекатиться на бок и обеими руками обнять Стива за шею. Их лица оказались совсем рядом, и Баки прижался ртом к щеке Стива, к его переносице, даже не целуя, а просто касаясь.

– Эй, – сказал Баки. – Эй, Стив. Эй. Угадай что.

Стив внезапно разволновался, хотя Баки делал так _каждый раз_ :

– Что?

– Я люблю тебя.

И, как и каждый раз – но никогда, если Баки говорил о том, что и куда хочет засунуть – Стив густо покраснел и проглотил язык.

– Хочешь, чтобы я ассоциировал это с сексом? – спросил Стив через минуту. – Ты перестал говорить о любви вне гэра.

– Я перестал, потому что теперь Октябрь знает значение этих слов на английском.

– И что? Подкалывай ее в ответ. Она троллит тебя при каждой удобной возможности, не понимаю, почему…

– _Именно поэтому_ , – ответил Баки. – Это игра, которую мне не выиграть, Роджерс, это война на истощение, и я в ней – Германия в 1918, у этой женщины куда больше силы воли, чем у нас с тобой когда-либо будет.

– Что ж, – сказал Стив, явно борясь с ухмылкой, – если кому и светит стать таким засранцем, то это тебе. – И, когда Баки повалил его на постель, прокричал: – Я в тебя верю!

* * *

Проблема с Баки, с нежностью подумал Стив, пока смотрел, как тот выскребает себя дочиста при помощи ведра теплой воды и полотенца, заключается в том, что он лицемер. Баки мог бесконечно дразнить Стива насчет аккуратно сложенной одежды, ежедневно застилаемой постели и подметания юрты перед сном, но потом шел и целый час умывался, как кот, прежде чем они отправлялись загонять несколько десятков животных в гэр для скота. Не то чтобы Стив жаловался, украдкой наблюдая, как Баки изгибается, словно гимнаст, чтобы проверить мозоль на пятке. Никакой одежды, только длинные волосы, протез и браслет, который Ванда в прошлом году передала ему на день рождения, мелкие красные бусинки цепляются за кости запястья; _Боже_ , он был так красив, что иногда Стиву становилось трудно дышать.

Когда планшет издал сигнал входящего видеозвонка, Стив уронил книгу, чтение которой не слишком успешно изображал.

– Ты ждешь кого-то? – спросил Стив, поднимаясь на ноги и доставая его из неподходяще названного Гамака с Железяками. Сейчас планшет делил его с электрической бритвой Стива, парой найденных детьми окаменелостей, точилкой для карандашей, двумя из блокнотов Баки и полудюжиной дополнительных насадок для протеза.

Баки одарил его красноречивым взглядом поверх полотенца.

– Я когда-нибудь кого-нибудь жду?

– О, это твоя сестра, – сказал Стив, а затем: – Ой, – когда понял, что все еще голый. Пока Баки смеялся над ним, он порылся в сложенных вещах и натянул белье и футболку, а потом осторожно устроился на постели, прежде чем ответить на звонок. Стоит чуть-чуть сдвинуться, и он может ненароком засветить в кадре задницу Баки.

– Привет, Бекс!

– Привет, Стиви! – сказала Бекка. На ней была чудесная изумрудно-зеленая блузка с булавкой из слоновой кости, и ее серебристые локоны очень хорошо смотрелись в утреннем свете. Наверное, если бы она вдруг села завтракать, не выглядя при этом на миллион долларов даже в свои девяносто семь, миру настал бы конец. Она прищурилась и поправила очки.

– Что случилось с твоими волосами?

– В основном, я, – сказал Баки, плюхнулся рядом со Стивом и еще больше взлохматил ему волосы. Он не озаботился надеть штаны. Или рубашку, если на то пошло.

Стив отмахнулся от него.

– Я только что помог принять жеребенка. Ты бы его видела, Бекс, он будет огромным! Ну, по меркам пони.

– Поверю тебе на слово, фермер Джо, – сказала Бекка; вокруг ее глаз лучились морщины. – Хей, Янкель.

– Nu, Ryfka, vos makhstu [2]?

И они принялись тараторить на идише. Стив знал кое-какие слова – спасибо времени, проведенному рядом с Барнсами – и теперь, когда его монгольский достиг того уровня, который Баки счел приемлемым, Стив всерьез взялся за изучение идиша, но все еще оставался на разговорном уровне, а их речь была слишком быстрой. Он устроился поудобнее и опустил голову на плечо Баки, закрыв глаза и позволяя их мягким голосам и скрипучему смеху Бекки омывать себя. Стив вынырнул обратно, только когда услышал, как Бекка сказала по-английски:

– ...женаты?

– Да ладно тебе, Бекс, – ответил Баки. – Раби Хирш – хороший человек и все такое, но он довольно консервативен. Кроме того, какая-то бумажка ничего не меняет.

– Я могла бы отправить вам свадебные подарки!

– Ты и так можешь их отправить.

– Я уже делал ему предложение, – сказал Стив, устраивая локоть на плече Баки. – _В последний_ раз он заявил, что это гетеронормативный институт, который… дальше что-то про капитализм, я не особо вслушивался. Может, ты сумеешь его образумить.

– Мы женаты перед лицом Господа, – возразил Баки, но не сумел сохранить серьезное выражение лица.

– Скорее, перед лицом Октябрь, – сказал Стив. – Так что это спорно.

Баки закатил глаза. 

– Все равно в обеих странах, где мы проводим девяносто пять процентов времени, не разрешены гей-браки.

– В Ваканде разрешены, – почувствовал Стив необходимость указать, хотя и не собирался всерьез спорить. – Мы бываем там по меньшей мере раз в полгода во время твоих обследований у Шури, Бак.

– Точно, _Стивен_ , только у нас нет гражданства.

– Конечно же есть.

Баки рывком выпрямился и уставился на него.

– С каких это пор?

– Ну. С тех пор, как мы впервые прилетели? Т’Чалла хотел избежать экстрадиции. – Он остановился. – Ты ведь в курсе, что Мовейнду была твоим соцработником, так?

Баки сказал что-то резкое на идише.

– Вымой рот с мылом, – спокойно ответила Бекка. – Он много чего говорит, Стив, но на самом деле мечтает о свадебных колоколах. Отведи его к мировому судье, слышишь? Я на тебя рассчитываю. Я рассказывала, как он спросил у меня, когда – не если, а _когда_ – мы собираемся пожениться?

Баки передал Стиву планшет, драматично упал на подушки и закрыл лицо руками.

– _Нет_ , – ответил Стив и подался вперед. – Баки упоминал это в своем дневнике, но...

– Это не _дневник_ , – сообщил Баки своим ладоням. – Я не веду дневников, ты хоть раз видел, чтобы там было написано _«Дорогой дневник»_...

– Нет, там было написано _«Дорогой Стиви»_ , с кучей сердечек…

– Неважно, – перебила Бекка, пока они не увлеклись пререканиями. – Помнишь, как мы все время проводили вдвоем, потому что Баки был занят своими заумными делами в Принстоне? – Баки издал такой звук, будто собирался возразить, но Стив закрыл ему рот ладонью. – Спасибо. Не ври, Бак, тебя не было так долго, что я думала, мама скоро произнесет кадиш. Ну и, похоже, он вбил себе в голову, что мы влюблены друг в друга, потому что усадил меня и – о, Стив, он заготовил целую речь, это было так мило, я даже не хотела его разубеждать.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – сказал Баки. Вышло что-то вроде «я фепя веавиху». 

Бекка его проигнорировала.

– Я сказала ему, что, насколько мне известно, ты уже занят. А то я бы, разумеется, согласилась. – Стив подавился воздухом. – Ну серьезно! Ты был единственным парнем в округе, который умел веселиться.

Баки взял Стива за запястье и отдернул его руку.

– Эй! Единственным парнем в округе, говорит она. А я кем был, по-твоему?

– Ты бы не заметил веселье даже у себя под носом, – сказала Бекка, пока Баки продолжал возмущаться. – У моих внуков есть отличное слово для людей вроде тебя. Задрот.

– Она права, Бак, – сказал Стив с улыбкой, а Баки воздел руки к небу и сказал:

– Keyn ayn horeh [3]!

Попрощавшись с Беккой, они поужинали и оделись потеплее, прежде чем выйти наружу и отправиться собирать животных на ночь. Стив был готов съесть собственные ботинки, если на следующий день не будет сильных заморозков. Они закончили позже, чем обычно, но в этом не было ничего страшного; сыворотка дала им обоим ночное зрение не хуже, чем у совы, хотя у Баки оно и раньше было хорошим. Стив отвел взгляд от особо увертливого ягненка и ощутил это жаркое, тянущее чувство внизу живота, когда поймал отблеск огромных зрачков Баки в лунном свете. Поразительно, но что-то древнее и дикое разгоралось в нем от этого зрелища. Границы их человечности, то, что делает их оружием, как иногда говорил Баки, но Стив не согласен: они поднялись над тем, чем были призваны стать, и это делало их более человечными, не менее. Стив был уверен в этом больше, чем во многом другом. Однажды он сможет убедить и Баки. До тех пор ему придется просто показывать, как сильно он все это любит: удивительные пути, которыми они прошли, чтобы прийти сюда, торжество над тем, что должно было убить их, но не сумело. Силу внутри Баки, которая не имеет ничего общего с тем, чему он подвергся на металлическом столе много лет назад.

Когда Стив вошел в гэр для скота с двумя последними козлятами, то застал Баки склонившимся над загоном: он почесывал подбородок сонному ягненку, улыбаясь так мягко, что у Стива едва не заболело сердце. Баки поднял голову с той же улыбкой, и Стив опустился на колени, взял лицо Баки в свои грязные ладони и поцеловал его. Не просто чмокнул, а по-настоящему, эффектным, награда-для-героя-в-конце-фильма поцелуем. Стив бы даже наклонил его, как в кино, если бы не думал, что отхватит за это. Баки оторопел, потом рассмеялся глубоким горловым смехом, и наконец растаял, открываясь и мягко позволяя Стиву продолжить.

– Ты чего это? – спросил Баки, когда отдышался.

– Просто так, – ответил Стив и поцеловал его снова, потому что мог. – Я только.. – И вдруг это показалось ему _слишком_ – то, как Баки выглядел сейчас.

– Ты счастлив? – спросил Стив. Баки поднял брови. – Ты написал, что хочешь сделать… больше. И Бекка права, ты был тихим, хорошим студентом, ты был…

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Это та жизнь, о которой ты мечтал? – спросил Стив. Он понимал, что, возможно, слишком сильно сжимает руки Баки. – Это то… ты _счастлив_? Ведь ты хотел стать ученым, хотел поступить в Принстон, я...

– Я поступил в Принстон, – сказал Баки мягко. – Эй. Думаешь, я остался бы, если бы мне здесь не нравилось? – Он пожал плечами. – Ладно, может быть, это не та жизнь, которую я представлял себе в шестнадцать, вряд ли в шестнадцать я вообще знал, что Монголия _существует_ , и уж точно не хотел знать, как выглядят внутренности козы, но еще я был глупым и испуганным, и, – Баки сделал глубокий вдох, – сох по своему лучшему другу, и понятия не имел… – снова эта восхитительно красивая улыбка, _Боже_ , – понятия не имел, как велик этот мир, сколько в нем всего и что я стал бы делать, будь передо мной открыты все двери. Я счастлив, Стив. Честное слово. И, эй, – добавил Баки, положив руку Стиву на плечо, – кто знает. Может быть, однажды я закончу учебу. Слышал, теперь можно получить степень онлайн, – И за это Стив тоже не мог не поцеловать его. – Ммф. Боже, ты сегодня распускаешь руки. Что на тебя нашло?

– Я счастлив, – сказал Стив. – Я... я тоже. Могу я побыть счастливым?

– Думаю, да, – ответил Баки, улыбаясь. – Да, тигр. Конечно, можешь.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "Gurigen – зять на монгольском"  
> [2] "Ну что, Рифка, как дела?" . Рифка – производное от Ребекка на идише.  
> [3] “Чур меня!”


End file.
